


New Neighbors

by DesertVixen



Category: The Hundred and One Dalmatians - Dodie Smith
Genre: Feline Friends, Gen, New Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Pussy Willow and the White Persian Cat meet their new neighbors





	New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/gifts).



“We have the most curious new neighbors. I’ve never seen cats like them,” Pussy Willow told Juliet, the white Persian cat who lived with the Dearlys. The two cats were lounging in the sun and watching Miranda, Juliet’s kitten pounce on the flowers. “Their pets appear to be travelers.”

Juliet stretched in the sunlight, idly wetting a paw and washing her face. “We should introduce ourselves, then. It will be nice to have more cats in the neighborhood.”

She had grown to like the relaxed pace of country life, with plenty of time to snooze in the sun and play with her kitten, although she preferred to leave the mousing to Pussy Willow.

The other house was far enough away that Juliet decided to leave Miranda in the kitchen with Nanny. The kitten had been rescued from a watery grave in a sack, and she still wasn’t as strong as Juliet would like. 

The new neighbors were a pair of curious looking creatures. Their long slim bodies were covered in short fawn fur, with inky-dark masks, ears, paws and tails, and eyes of vivid blue. Juliet had seen a cat like them in London – a Siamese, if she remembered correctly. They drew themselves up to a sitting position on their window ledge as they heard Juliet and Pussy Willow approach.

“Hello,” Pussy Willow called out. “Welcome to our neighborhood.”

“Thank you,” one said with a foreign-accented purr. “My brother and appreciate your visit. This is very different from our home country. So many…dogs.” She shuddered delicately. Juliet supposed that perhaps the one hundred and one Dalmatians were overdoing it a bit.

Introductions were made, with twitching whispers and tentative sniffs. The cat who had greeted them was named Si, while her brother was named Am. Juliet thought he was quite handsome and graceful, and made sure she was on her most graceful behavior. Their houses were not quite so far away, and he seemed a very eligible bachelor.

New neighbors could be quite enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Si and Am are, of course, a shoutout to Lady and the Tramp. I know they are both female in the cartoon, but I thought they would make a nice addition.


End file.
